


dramaverse

by castielfalls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, barry allen has all the billionaires QUAKING, college au too wow, dean and cas are THE talk of the school, it's a crack fic, marvel x dc i thrive, texting au, this crossover is just wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: In which Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Supergirl are in college and are all in art club because it’s the one school club they can mess around in. (some conversations are based on actual ones with my squad in art club lmao) This fic is set in Central City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Supernatural characters aren't in the first chapter but they'll come in eventually. First chapter isn't that funny but it'll get better I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad discusses courses, art competitions and Barry's relationship status.

**Art Squad**  
 **Members** :  _Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Felicity Smoak, Iris West, John Diggle, Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, Wally West, Winn Schott Jr_

 **Barry:**  (photo of a painting in progress)  
 **Barry:**  i'm dying send help

 **Oliver:**  woah nice one

 **Iris:**  DAMN IT'S BEAUTIFUL  
 **Iris:**  barry is my idol

 **Barry:**  thanks ollie and iris  
 **Barry:**  oh yeah ms waller didn't wear that minion getup today

 **Iris:**  no wonder she didn't take a photo

 **Winn:**  why are you at school

 **Kara:**  yeah why are you at school it's a holiday

 **Barry:**  ms waller forced me to take part in a painting competition so i'm stuck here

 **Cisco:**  (photo of Dr Wells in Central City) OH MY GOD

 **Winn:**  your husband

 **Barry:**  omg dr wells !!!!!

 **Cisco:**  i'm going to find him in central

 **Barry:** i can't go but take a photo for me

 **Cisco:** i can't go :(  
 **Cisco:** i'll just see if he's anywhere here  
 **Cisco:** even facebook advertised him that's when you know he's a big deal

 **Kara:** hey what competition is it barry  
 **Kara:** is it the one about the environment

 **Cisco:** it's the dr wells competition

 **Kara:** can i not participate

 **Cisco:** how dare you

 **Kara:** i meant the painting competition

 **Cisco:** what are you calling dr wells a painting

 **Kara:** cisco please

 **Cisco:** anyways  
 **Cisco:** why can't you paint at home barry

 **Barry:** the canvas is way too big to bring home conveniently  
 **Barry:** it's 20x90

 **Winn:** jesus

 **Cisco:** what's the competition about

 **Barry:** oh you can paint anything and you'll win $2000

 **Iris:** treat me if you win

 **Barry:** excuse me

 **Cisco:** i see  
 **Cisco:** how do you have the time to do it  
 **Cisco:** i have so much homework

 **Barry:** well i didn't do my chinese homework i paid oliver to do it for me so that's how i have the time

 **Kara:** ugh why is it even called a holiday when there's so much homework

* * *

 **Oliver:** hey is anybody planning to go to the art stream next year i heard it's the least taxing out of all the other streams

 **Barry:** i am

 **Felicity:** (photo of her hand holding a glue stick)   
 **Felicity:** getting glue is hard

 **Caitlin:** mr zolomon is playing you felicity smh

 **Iris:** i might be enterting the art stream too

 **Barry:** hell yeah

 **Cisco:** but you need to do loads of prep work

 **Barry:** i don't mind i like art  
 **Barry:** (photo of his painting, a little more progressed)   
 **Barry:** i'm so tired

 **Oliver:** i hate you why are you so talented  
 **Oliver:** i draw like a kid

 **Barry:** that's fine!!! art doesn't need to be realistic

 **Oliver:** i think ms waller's blind she's nominated me for vice president of the art club  
 **Oliver:** too much responsibility has been bestowed upon me

 **Barry:** as long as it isn't me i'm happy

 **Oliver:** i'll nominate you next year then

 **Barry:** i thought we were friends  
 **Barry:** (photo of kermit the frog falling off a building)  
 **Barry:** omg that's literally cisco because he can't meet dr wells

 **Cisco:** oh my god that's the abcd cookie monster

 **Barry:** that's kermit the frog how do you not know this

 **Cisco:** dr wells has arrived already

 **Winn:** cisco go buy a ring and marry him

 **Cisco:** i want to die

 **Winn:** don't  
 **Winn:** your family will cry

 **Oliver:** cry tears of happiness lmao

 **Winn:** HJDFISEFHKSLK

 **Cisco:** (photo of a screenshot of an email. basically cisco's gotten two free tickets to meet dr wells at his seminar)

 **Barry:** TWO TICKETS???  
 **Barry:** TAKE ME WITH YOU

 **Cisco:** my mom won't allow me  
 **Cisco:** she says it's for grown ups  
 **Cisco:** this precious moment and she won't allow me to go ??

 **Winn:** cisco just tell your mother that dr wells is your future husband

 **Oliver:** sounds like a plan

 **Barry:** meet dr wells secretly

 **Cisco:** she will beat the shit out of me

 **Oliver:** don't worry cisco be a man  
 **Oliver:** get beaten by her

 **Barry:** OLIVER WHEIBSIFKSEKFB

 **Iris:** say you will jump off the building if she doesn't allow you to go

 **Cisco:** she'll dare me to jump out

 **Iris:** what a savage jkwbjksebfse

 **Cisco:** i swear next time dr wells comes to central city i'll run away from home  
 **Cisco:** tell the teachers i'm sick  
 **Cisco:** she didn't let me go for the wicked musical either

 **Oliver:** what  
 **Oliver:** i love that musical it's so good why didn't she let you go

 **Cisco:** it's because it's too 'girly'  
 **Cisco:** i'll defy gravity out of home

 **Barry:** oh yeah oliver did you do the chinese homework already

 **Oliver:** yeah i'm almost done with yours

 **Cisco:** what no don't change the channel  
 **Cisco:** stay on the 'i want to meet dr wells' channel  
 **Cisco:** i love that john's just watching the drama

 **John:** with popcorn to be exact

* * *

 **Felicity:** who's giving their entry for the art competition tomorrow

 **Caitlin:** everyone has to it's compulsory

 **Kara:** i haven't done it

 **Barry:** me neither

 **Cisco:** alright let's die together

 **Caitlin:** come on try your best guys

 **Barry:** YOU DON'T OWN ME

 **Iris:** what it's due tomorrow  
 **Iris:** exams are almost starting i don't have time for this

 **Wally:** HEY WHO HAS ANSWERS TO THE MATH HOMEWORK COULD YOU TEXT ME IT

 **Barry:** I'VE GOT IT I'LL SEND IT TO YOU

 **Wally:** THANKS BARRY

 **Iris:** i don't even have the competition details paper

 **Kara:** me neither

 **Iris:** okay kara we won't do it  
 **Iris:** none of you bitches say anything

 **Oliver:** i'm not handing it in tomorrow fuck it lmao

 **Barry:** alright let's not do it  
 **Barry:** it's not even graded who cares

 **Winn:** i thought oliver texted me earlier saying he finished it

 **Oliver:** excuse me since when did i say i finished it i went out for dinner

 **Winn:** kara show me your history homework

 **Kara:** no i need to finish math bye

* * *

 **Oliver:** hey who's doing the art competition thing for waller

 **Barry:** kara did it

 **Sara:** oh god i haven't finished it rip

 **Barry:** i'm not even gonna bother

 **Oliver:** of course you've finished it sara you probably asked laurel to help you color it

 **Sara:** since when ????

 **Oliver:** unless laurel got detention

 **Barry:** i love this drama

 **Kara:** DON'T HAND IT IN GUYS  
 **Kara:** WALLER REJECTED MY WORK

 **Barry:** what did she say

 **Kara:** SHE DOESN'T ACCEPT RUSHED WORK  
 **Kara:** SHE SAID I HAVE TO CHANGE THIS AND CHANGE THAT AND ASKED ME TO BRING BACK MY ENTIRE ART FILE JUST TO PUT THAT ONE PIECE OF PAPER IN  
 **Kara:** I COULD LEAVE IT IN SCHOOL IN CASE I LOSE IT BUT SHE REFUSED TO LET ME

 **Barry:** i hate waller

* * *

 **Iris:** GUYS

 **Felicity:** WHAT

 **Iris:** WHY IS BARRY'S PROFILE PHOTO A PICTURE OF HIM HOLDING SOMEONE'S HAND

 **Caitlin:** WAIT WHAT

 **Cisco:** OH MY G O D

 **Kara:** BARRY GET THE FUCK ONLINE WHO IS THAT

 **Winn:** BARRY YOU READ THAT MESSAGE TWO MINUTES AGO DON'T LEAVE US ON READ WHO IS THAT

 **Iris:** BARRY I WILL KICK DOWN YOUR DOOR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME

 **Barry:** you will know

 **Felicity:** THAT SHOULDN'T SOUND SO OMINOUS

* * *

 **Oliver:** alright so who else is going to the art stream other than barry and me

 **John:** i am but only because i'm not interested in any other streams

 **Cisco:** felicity cait and i are going into the science stream sorry guys

 **Barry:** iris what about you

 **Iris:** i'm taking literature i wanna be a reporter

 **Barry:** oh cool

 **Caitlin:** what cisco said yeah i'm not going either  
 **Caitlin:** we can still meet in art club right

 **Barry:** definitely

 **Iris:** barry take literature with me

 **Barry:** iris you're my best friend and i love you but i'm not going to take a course where i'll have to write pages and pages explaining why arthur conan doyle didn't need to say it outright to imply sherlock and john were gay

 **Iris:** JOHNLOCK BIOEJDWMODKW

 **Felicity:** i'll be taking triple sciences and additional math

 **Sara:** do you hate yourself

* * *

 **Iris:** OK BARRY E N O U G H  
 **Iris:** WHO IS THAT IN YOUR PROFILE PHOTO

 **Cisco:** BARRY FUCKING ALLEN IS DATING SOMEBODY AND HE WON'T FUCKING TELL US

 **Caitlin:** B A R R Y

 **Barry:** shut up all of you

* * *

 **Winn:** anyone else gain weight over the holidays

 **Cisco:** i gain weight every time i breathe

 **Winn:** ok same


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is always absent, Sam Winchester shows some interest in Barry and the squad become an Amanda Waller cult.

_Oliver Queen added Thea Queen and Roy Harper_

**Felicity:**  i hate sports day  
 **Felicity:**  it's RAINING  
 **Felicity:**  the stadium's wet

 **Caitlin:**  i'm so thankful i'm not running

 **Iris:**  i don't want to go

 **Barry:**  then don't

 **Caitlin:**  no iris don't leave me alone

 **Barry:**  i'm at home and i'm not going back to that damn stadium

 **Thea:**  did you tell anyone you left

 **Barry:**  i told you all in this group chat  
 **Barry:**  i have a headache anyway

 **Roy:**  i fell bye

 **Thea:**  what

 **Roy:**  on my hands

 **Cisco:**  HOW DID YOU

 **Roy:**  my poor hands

 **Sara:**  I SAW ROY FALL LMAOOO  
 **Sara:**  he was running and when he reached the finish line he fell, right in front of mr garrick

 **Roy:**  hell yeah

 **Barry:**  why is roy so proud

 **Roy:**  ugh mr garrick stared at me for five seconds

 **Sara:**  best part was that garrick was filming him with glee he didn't even help him

 **Roy:**  i wasn't the only one who fell

 **Oliver:**  i went home too

 **Barry:**  finally

 **Roy:**  also i lost my shoe

 **Barry:**  sam winchester lost his shoe once

 **Roy:**  the winchesters are really hot

 **Thea:**  excuse me

 **Roy:**  uh i mean no thea is the hottest

 **Thea:**  though i agree with you the winchesters are really hot

 **Barry:**  i wholeheartedly agree

 **Oliver:**  ok but john ran even though he had a sprained ankle

 **Felicity:**  sometimes i wonder if john likes to suffer  
 **Felicity:**  also gws roy

 **Roy:**  what

 **Felicity:**  get well soon

 **Roy:**  get weak sooner

 **Felicity:**  roy please

 **Roy:**  i just found blood on my hip and back  
 **Roy:** if i'm not in school on monday you know why

 **Barry:**  yet another meme dies   
 **Barry:**  there goes my will to live

 **Winn:**  HEY ROY NICE FALL YOU HAD THERE  
 **Winn:**  I WAS CHEERING FOR YOU THEN I STOPPED WHEN YOU FELL

 **Roy:**  wow rude  
 **Roy:**  you were cheering for me ?? winn schott jr ?? chearing for roy harper ??

 **Winn:**  didn't you hear me

 **Roy:** i thought you cheered for girls

 **Winn:**  i cheer for both

 **Roy:**  wait

 **Barry:**  welcome to the bi club winn

* * *

 **Wally:**  (laughing emoji)

 **Iris:**  no wally emojis are illegal  
 **Iris:**  you will go to jail

 **Wally:**  yes i'm breaking the law

 **Iris:**  barry will catch you

 **Wally:**  if he can

 **Barry:**  i'll give you a ten minute head start

* * *

 **Oliver** **:** hey barry your history paper's with me since you didn't come today

 **Barry** **:** did i fail

 **Oliver** **:** you got 19/27

 **Barry** **:** I PASSED

 **Kara** **:** congratulations

 **Barry** **:** what about my other exam papers

 **Oliver** **:** i didn't see them

 **Barry** **:** curses foiled again

* * *

 **Olive** **r:** waller's gonna pick a new president for art club soon

 **Barry:** how dare she transfer the burden

 **Oliver:** shut up future president

 **Barry:**  i don't want to be the president

 **Oliver:**  do you think she cares

 **Barry** **:** not even blurryface cares what she thinks

 **Oliver** **:** why are you so emo

* * *

 **Kara:** BARRY YOU'RE A GENIUS  
 **Kara:** you got almost full marks for the science paper  
 **Kara:** julian was so pissed

 **Barry:** i hope he got cardiac arrest and died

 **Cisco:** BARRY JEKSJSJKSJS

* * *

 **Oliver:** waller decided we're gonna get an art club shirt so you guys have to pay me $2 tomorrow

 **Winn** **:** i don't have money  
 **Winn** **:** $2 is like $2000 to me

 **Cisco** **:** fat mood

 **Winn** **:** oliver help me pay that $2

 **Oliver** **:** don't pay $2 pay me

 **Barry** **:** IM WHEEZINF

* * *

 **Sara:** my god the juniors are excited

 **Thea:** i KNOW it's insane

 **Kara:** BARRY HI

 **Barry:** HI

 **Kara:** LOOK AT ME

 **Barry:** why are we so lame

 **John:** what's oliver doing

 **Barry:** oliver just looked over he looks so done

 **Kara:** why is he looking around  
 **Kara:** oliver look here

 **Oliver:** this is bullying

* * *

 **Cisco:** we should all change our profile photo to the same photo

 **Caitlin:** have someone screenshot it

 **Felicity:** oh my god let's do it

 **Barry:** what are we changing it to

 **Oliver:** (screenshot of amanda waller's profile photo)

 **Barry:** iM CRYING OK WE'RE CHANGING TO WALLER

 **John:** if we get caught i'm not taking the blame

 **Oliver:** i've changed it

 **Iris:** EVERYBODY CHANGE IT

 **Winn:** IM FUCKING SCREAMING ALL THE WALLERS

 **Cisco:** KARA ROY THEA SARA WALLY COME O N

 **Caitlin:** HURRY BEFORE WALLER COMES ONLINE

 **Wally:** OK I DID IT

 **Barry:** (screenshot of the group info. most of them have amanda waller as a profile photo)  
 **Barry:** THIS LOOKS LIKE AN AMANDA WALLER CULT

 **Kara:** I JUST SAW THIS I'M CHANGING IT

 **Oliver:** THEA ROY SARA

 **Sara:** OK OK

 **Barry:** GUYS LOOK AT THE CHAT MEMBERS IN THE ART CLUB GROUP IM FUCKING HOLLERINH

 **Cisco:** I LOWKEY WANT WALLER TO SEE THIS JSBKSBEKJFA

 **Oliver:** i'm calling thea

 **Thea:** WE GET THE HINT ROY AND I CHANGED IT

 **Barry:** I TOOK THE SCREENSHOT

 **Felicity:** WALLER IS ONLINE ABORT ABORT

* * *

 **Barry:** why is everyone at the level camp i'm lonely  
 **Barry:** OH MY GOD  
 **Barry:** THAT BECKY ROSEN GIRL SAT NEXT TO ME AND SHE STARTED SINGING BAD BLOOD IM FUCKING CRYING

 **Oliver:** is becky rosen that girl with the obsession with sam winchester

 **Barry:** THATS THE ONE

 **Oliver:** oh my god  
 **Oliver:** i have a fever so i'm coming back from the campsite to join you in school

 **Barry:** THANK YOU

* * *

 **Barry:** welcome back everyone  
 **Barry:** iris get your book from me

 **Iris:** yeah i'm coming hold up

 **Cisco:** hey barry you missed out on shirtless winchesters and novak

 **Barry:** WHAT  
 **Barry:** please tell me you got a photo

 **Iris:** (16 photos)

 **Cisco:** (23 photos)

 **Barry:** OH KY GOD  
 **Barry:** the three of them are actual gods

 **Cisco:** agreed  
 **Cisco:** also sam winchester came up to iris and me during one of the activities

 **Barry** **:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **Cisco** **:** he was like "hey did barry allen come to the camp" iris said no  
 **Cisco** **:** he looked disappointed and just walked away

 **Barry** **:** SAM WINCHESTER ?? LOOKING FOR ME ?? MY WIG FLEW ??

 **Oliver:** never say wig again

 **Cisco:** DUDE SAM SO HAS A THING FOR YOU

 **Barry** **:** SHUT UP JSHSJNSNSK

 **Cisco** **:** i'm betting good money he talks to us during lunch break tomorrow

 **Barry** **:** i'll take that bet

* * *

 **Iris:** SAM FUCKING WINCHESTER CAME TO TALK TO US DURING LUNCH BREAK  
 **Iris:**  well more to barry B U T

 **Barry** **:** ollie i'm twenty bucks short now

 **Oliver** **:** i'm heading over to hand you money

 **Barry** **:** THANK YOU

 **Cisco** **:** my god oliver and sam had an intense moment  
 **Cisco** **:** battle of the popular kids

 **Winn** **:** BATTLE OF THE POPULAR KIDS

 **Cisco** **:** oliver queen vs sam winchester

 **Caitlin** **:** oliver stop being so passive aggressive to him

 **Barry** **:** OLLIE DJDHSKSK OH MY GDO

 **Iris** **:** IM LOSINF MY FUCKDIDN MIDN

 **Cisco** **:** SAM ASKED BARRY IF HE HAS A DOG (I DONT FUCKING KNOW WHY EITHER) AND OLIVER JUST WENT "WELL HE HAS ONE TALKING TO HIM RIGHT NOW" AND IM WHEEZIDN

 **Sara** **:** I HEARD HIM AND IM CRYIENENEK


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will joins the art squad, there is a discussion on the new transfer students and Barry finally reveals all on his relationship status.

_Barry Allen added Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester_

**Barry:**  kachow

 **Sam:**  kachika

 **Iris:**  oh god there are two of them now

 **Castiel:**  hell no

 **Dean:**  greetings humans i have gathered you all here today for a special purpose  
 **Dean:**  i'm bisexual and i love cas with my whole heart

 **Barry:**  we been knew these facts !

 **Oliver:**  never speak like that again

 **Barry:**  i'm sorry

 **Sam:** we love stan twitter

 **Barry:**  OH MY GOD

* * *

 **Iris:**  barry is quickly making his way up the social ladder of central high

 **Barry:**  i'm not dhsjhsjska

 **Cisco:**  you ARE  
 **Cisco:**  all the popular kids know and like you ??  
 **Cisco:**  the winchesters, castiel, oliver and thea, laurel, tommy, crowley, bela talbot, kevin, charlie, need i say the rest ??

 **Kara:**  ur a COOL KID

 **Barry:**  i am NOT

 **Sam:**  barry you are cool

 **Barry:**  i've been blessed

 **Oliver:**  hiss

 **Sara:**  DID OLIVER JUST HISS

* * *

 **Dean:**  we're transferring to art club we heard you guys do nothing there

 **Felicity:**  we really don't

 **Sam:**  ok catch me up on the drama in this squad

 **Iris:**  well first of all we love gossip so if you have tea on anybody feel free to spill it  
 **Iris:**  second of all  
 **Iris:**  BARRY ALLEN  
 **Iris:**  i know you don't own that sweater you're wearing in your profile photo

 **Barry:**  i didn't know my best friend was sherlock holmes

 **Dean:**  hey that's the logo for that archery place in central

 **Sam:**  barry does archery ??

 **Iris:**  HE DOESN'T  
 **Iris:**  barry is the least active guy i know

 **Barry:**  excuse me  
 **Barry:**  you know winn and cisco too

 **Winn:**  the one time i'm mentioned in the group chat and it's to attack me

 **Cisco:**  BUT SERIOUSLY  
 **Cisco:**  BARRY ALLEN? AN ARCHER?  
 **Cisco:**  we're more likely to have superpowers than to have barry do archery

 **Iris:**  THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING  
 **Iris:**  BARRY DOES NOT OWN THAT SWEATER  
 **Iris:**  NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS OF LIVING WITH HIM HAVE I SEEN HIM WEAR OR BUY THAT

 **Barry:**  maybe i got it today

 **Kara:**  YOU WOULD NEVER GET A SPORTS SWEATER  
 **Kara:**  COME BACK ONLINE COWARD

* * *

 **Oliver:**  oh god i'm going to spend valentine's day with the student council

 **Barry:**  i'll accompany you

 **Oliver:**  thanks

 **Sam:**  cas dean and i have to go too ugh  
 **Sam:**  we can all hang out together

 **Oliver:**  ok

 **Cisco:**  barry's getting popular kid dick

 **Barry:**  BSBSKSHSKKAKA NOOOOOOO

* * *

 **Barry:**  (blurry photo of him laughing while lying on someone's chest. other person's face is not in the frame)

 **Sam:**  ???

 **Iris:**  B A R R Y  
 **Iris:**  TELL ME  
 **Iris:**  WHO IS THAT

 **Barry:**  crap i took that on accident  
 **Barry:**  i meant to text someone else not the group chat

 **Kara:**  ENOUGH RUNNING BARRY WHO ARE YOU DATING

 **Sam:**  barry is dating someone ??  
 **Sam:**  i thought i already got all the drama smh

 **Iris:**  we don't know if he is but his profile photo used to be a photo of him holding someone's hand

 **Sam:**  oh

 **Barry:**  running

 **Winn:**  BARRY

* * *

_[Private chat Barry Allen-Oliver Queen]_

**Oliver:**  that was too close

 **Barry:**  it was  
 **Barry:**  do you want to tell them

 **Oliver:**  if you want to

 **Barry:**  ollie i only want to tell them if you're ready

 **Oliver:**  i want to tell them but i haven't come out to my family yet i don't know how they will take this relationship

 **Barry:**  i know coming out is hard so take your time i'll wait for you

 **Oliver:**  god i love you

 **Barry:**  i love you too

* * *

 **Cisco:**  so apparently the new kids have all transferred and they're gorgeous ??

 **Wally:**  WHO

 **Caitlin:**  there's eddie thawne, ronnie raymond, tony stark, james barnes, steve rogers, peter parker and two other guys i forgot their names

 **Cisco:**  MATT MURDOCK AND FOGGY NELSON  
 **Cisco:**  ps matt is BLIND  
 **Cisco:** pps i think matt and foggy are together

 **Winn:** CISCO SBHSKSHSJ  
 **Winn:** MATT IS BLIND HE NEEDS TO HOLD FOGGY'S ARM TO GET AROUND

 **Cisco:** HAVE YOU SEEN HOW TENDERLY HE HOLDS HIS ARM

 **Kara:** I SAW TONY STEVE AND JAMES   
 **Kara:** i'm betting $20 tony and steve are dating or at least dated before

 **Iris:** $20 says steve and james

 **Sam:** actually james goes by bucky  
 **Sam:** and steve and bucky are dating but steve and tony used to date

 **Iris:** OH MY GOD

* * *

 **Iris:** so i may or may not have a thing for the new senior eddie

 **Barry:** I SAW HIM STARING AT YOU DURING LUNCH BREAK  
 **Barry:** I'M GONNA ADD HIM

 **Iris:** NO

 **Barry:** WHY

 **Iris:** NOT YET  
 **Iris:** let me get him to be my boyfriend first

 **Barry:** YOU HAVE HIM SHOOK TO THE CORE YOU'LL HAVE HIM IN NO TIME

 **Iris:** THANKS BARRY  
 **Iris:** WHAT ABOUT YOU

 **Barry:** WHAT ABOUT ME

 **Iris:** oliver queen, tony stark, bruce wayne they all adore you

 **Barry:** WHAT

 **Kara:** IT'S TRUE  
 **Kara:** TONY AND BRUCE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS ALL DAY HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED

 **Barry:** no they weren't

 **Winn:** barry you oblivious idiot

 **Barry:** excuse me

 **Oliver:** what

 **Iris:** why does barry have all the rich pretty boys whipped

 **Cisco:** HE REALLY DOES

 **Barry:** STOPSKDHJSKS

 **Oliver:** why would the other boys' attention matter  
 **Oliver:** what matters is that barry has my attention

 **Iris:** w a i t

 **Felicity:** w h a t

 **Sam:** (gif of brendon urie saying 'what the fuck is going on')

 **Oliver:** (photo of him kissing barry's cheek)  
 **Oliver:** tony stark and bruce wayne are cancelled

 **Iris:** OH MY FUCKING GOD  
 **Iris:** BARRY ALLEN YOU WERE DATING OLIVER FUCKING QUEEN THIS WHOLE TIME

 **Barry:** haha yeah oops

 **Cisco:** i can't believe my best friend was dating a billionaire

 **Barry:** hdjejebsjnsbsjsk it's not that big a deal guys

 **Kara:** HOW LONG

 **Oliver:** two months

 **Thea:** OLLIE CAME OUT TO MOM AND I LAST NIGHT  
 **Thea:** i'm so proud of you ollie i really am  
 **Thea:** AND BARRY IS SO GOOD FOR YOU

 **Sam:** oh i'm happy for you two

 **Dean:** oh good more gays  
 **Dean:** wait who else is gay here can i have your sexualities if you're comfortable with it

 **Barry:** i'm gay and ollie's bisexual

 **Sara:** i'm a bisexual hi hello  
 **Sara:** also dean

 **Dean:** yes

 **Sara:** your friend charlie is really cute  
 **Sara:** is she straight

 **Dean:** she's a lesbian

 **Sara:** hook me up

 **Dean:** definitely

 **Barry:** sara's climbing the social ladder too

 **Sara:** STOP

 **Cisco:** well i'll list all The Gays™️ here : barry (gay) oliver (bi) sara (bi) me (pan) winn (bi) roy (bi) the rest are The Straights™️

 **Dean:** well i'm bi, cas is gay asexual and sammy is bi too

 **Winn:** wow paul brothers who i only know bi brothers

 **Castiel:** BI BROTHERS

 **Iris:** stop ! deviating ! from ! the ! important ! things !  
 **Iris:** barry ! allen ! has ! been ! dating ! oliver ! queen !  
 **Iris:** for ! the ! past ! TWO ! MONTHS !

 **Barry:** iris krjdhsksbsjsk

 **Iris:** i'm HAPPY FOR YOU BARR

 **Barry:** yes thank you i'm happy too

 **Oliver:** i'm sorry it took so long to tell you guys about our relationship i had to come out to mom and thea first

 **Wally:** nonono don't worry coming out is difficult you guys should only tell us when you're comfortable

 **Cisco:** that being said  
 **Cisco:** tony stark and bruce wayne are QUAKING  
 **Cisco:** oliver queen had them beat from the beginning

 **Kara:** HOW LONG HAVE YOU LIKED EACH OTHER

 **Barry:** well when i first joined this school and saw oliver at the juniors orientation i was speechless bc WOW he's the most beautiful guy i've ever seen

 **Oliver:** i met barry at art club and he's adorable

 **Iris:** THIS IS SO CUTE IM SO SOFT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Eddie go out, Sam loses his shoe again, Oliver roasts Bruce Wayne and Leonard Snart makes an appearance.

_Barry Allen added Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, Thea Queen, Sara Lance, Wally West and Winn Schott Jr_

**Barry:** let's go out together

 **Sara:** i don't have money

 **Barry:** somewhere free then

 **Kara:** THE BEACH  
 **Kara:** A PICNIC

 **Winn:** AND WE CAN SHOP TOGETHER FOR FOOD

 **Sara:** a beach is free i can do a beach

 **Kara:** I'M A GENIUS

 **Felicity:** who here can cook food for the picnic

 **Barry:** i don't take cooking class so not me

 **Oliver:** honestly if any of us try to cook, we're going to burn the kitchen down

 **Barry:** HONESTLY

 **John:** then we'll buy food

 **Wally:** this is so fun we can all go shopping for food together

 **Cisco:** if we get kicked out it'll be ICONIC

 **Barry:** WE'LL BE LIKE ONE BIG FAMILY

 **John:** i'm black, people are going to think i'm the father who can't bring up the whole family

 **Sara:** IM LOSIDNF MY FUCKIDND MIDN

 **Kara:** JOH NSHHDJSJSJ

 **Caitlin:** NOOOOODHDHSJDJ

* * *

 **Kara:** hey who here wants to stay overnight for the art camp

 **Barry:** ME

 **Oliver:** what's the plan

 **Iris:** the plan's gonna fail jshsjnsnsk

 **Sara:** well depends on the plan

 **Wally:** THEY HAVE SENSORS IN THE ART ROOM  
 **Wally:** IF WE'RE IN THERE AND WE MOVE THE COPS WILL BE CALLED

 **Barry:** let's destroy the sensors then

 **Kara:** _(audio 0:18)_ here is my plan

 **Barry:** oh god then we have to spend the night with other people

 **Kara:** we can secretly change locations

 **Wally:** will the teachers allow it

 **Barry:** can we just hide in the toilet

 **Cisco:** fat fucking mood

 **Kara:** WE CAN STAY IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM I HAVE THE KEY  
 **Kara:** there's beanbags and air conditioning  
 **Kara:** but i'm dead if we get caught

 **Dean:** but we're boys and girls we can't possibly stay in the same room

 **Castiel:** true

 **Barry:** let's take a page out of trump's book and build a wall

 **Sam:** BUILD A WALL

 **Iris:** use the tables and build a barricade

 **Kara:** i just asked the president of student council  
 **Kara:** he's not letting us stay over because there won't be a teacher present

 **Barry:** well it was worth a shot

* * *

 **Sam:** i lost my shoe

 **Dean:** AGAIN

 **Iris:** is it a black and white nike??

 **Sam:** YES IT IS DID YOU SEE IT

 **Iris:** YEAH BARRY AND I HAVE IT

 **Sam:** WHERE ARE YOU

 **Iris:** WE'RE OUTSIDE THE CAFETERIA COME GET YOUR SHOE

* * *

 **Barry:** bruce wayne talked to me today and i hate him

 **Winn:** i love drama fill me in

 **Barry:** it was gym class and he walked over to hit on me  
 **Barry:** and oliver just

 **Roy:** I SAW  
 **Roy:** i laughed for ten years

 **Kara:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **Barry:** he said i was hot and would be even more so in his bed

 **Iris:** STOP ! SEXUALISING ! BARRY ! ALLEN !

 **Thea:** i support what iris said

 **Winn:** CONTINUE YOUR STORY

 **Roy:** WHAT DID OLIVER SAY

 **Barry:** and oliver said bruce would be hot in hell where he belonged

 **Cisco:** HOT IN HELL

 **Oliver:** barry allen is mine too bad wayne

* * *

 **Iris:** EDDIE THAWNE ASKED ME OUT

 **Barry:** FUCK YES  
 **Barry:** DO WE ADD HIM IN HERE

 **Iris:** no he hates spam

 **Wally:** well that's too bad

_Wally West added Eddie Thawne_

**Eddie:** what the fuck

 **Felicity:** mood

 **Eddie:** iris honey what is this

 **Iris:** unfortunately this is my squad

 **Eddie:** i just went through the group chat members and i just   
 **Eddie:** ??  
 **Eddie:** the winchesters and castiel are in your squad ?? and the queen siblings ??

 **Kara:** oh are we adding people now YES

_Kara Danvers added Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer_

**Kara:** everyone meet my sister alex and her girlfriend maggie

 **Eddie:** okay how many of you are gay

 **Cisco:** i have a LIST  
 **Cisco:** and everyone here is okay being outed to people in the group chat just so y'all know we have the consent to out each other (but ONLY in this group chat if you out them in real life i will THROW HANDS)  
 **Cisco:** barry (gay) oliver (bi) roy (bi) cisco (pan) castiel (gay ace) dean (bi) sam (bi) alex (gay) maggie (gay) kara (bi) winn (bi)

 **Eddie:** attack of the bisexuals   
 **Eddie:** count me the fuck in

 **Cisco:** is eddie thawne coming out

 **Eddie:** indeed i am

 **Cisco:** we love our bisexual cult

* * *

_Barry Allen added Leonard Snart and Lisa Snart_

**Wally:** the group chat is growing

 **Barry:** everyone meet my new friend leonard snart and his little sister lisa

 **Leonard:** what up

 **Oliver:** who  
 **Oliver:** they aren't in art club

 **Cisco:** are we finally having a removal initiation

 **Barry:** NO  
 **Barry:** they're joining tomorrow

 **Maggie:** speaking of tomorrow  
 **Maggie:** is there art club tomorrow ???

 **Barry:** unfortunately

 **Maggie:** I HAVEN'T DONE THE WORKSHEET WALLER GAVE US YET

 **Alex:** don't worry baby we never do the work she gives us

 **Felicity:** that is in fact accurate

 **Roy:** we don't get punished because the teachers love our squad

 **Maggie:** wow i love privilege

* * *

 **Leonard:** _(audio 0:08)_

 **Cisco:** is that mick rory

 **Leonard:** mick rory is a flaming homosexual

 **Cisco:** IM SCREAMING

* * *

 **Sara:** long time no see losers

 **Leonard:** sara as in sara lance?

 **Sara:** sara lance indeed  
 **Sara:** leonard as in leonard snart?

 **Leonard:** yes  
 **Leonard:** we should grab a drink with my friend mick

 **Sara:** i'm in y'all cool

 **Barry:** that's it that's the squad of three that will end the world

* * *

 **Barry:** ollie  
 **Barry:** OLLIE  
 **Barry:** o l l i e  
 **Barry:** O L L I E

 **Oliver:** yes honey what is it

 **Barry:** i'm already in the art room and i don't really want to go down four floors to get food

 **Oliver:** way ahead of you i got you a waffle and a cup of hot chocolate

 **Barry:** wow i love you

 **Cisco:** wow i love olivarry

 **Thea:** what the hell is an olivarry  
 **Thea:** OH

* * *

 **Kara:** ok ok so i may have gotten  
 **Kara:** a girlfriend

 **Barry:** WHO WHO WHO WHO

 **Cisco:** (who let the dogs out)

 **Barry:** HSHSJSJJSK STOP BULLYINH ME

 **Kara:** OK ITS LENA LUTHOR

 **Barry:** I HAVE HER IN MY MATH CLASS

 **Oliver:** oh she's like a straight a kid right

 **Kara:** YEAH THATS HER  
 **Kara:** she's so smart and pretty and i love her wow

 **Cisco:** i love that both danvers sisters are gay as fuck

 **Alex:** bisexual winchester brothers are QUAKING

 **Sam:** excuse you

 **Dean:** we're gayer than you both so fuck you

 **Alex:** yeah well i'm dating maggie fucking sawyer

 **Dean:** and i'm dating castiel fucking novak

 **Alex:** aw shit you win

 **Dean:** castiel is the jackpot  
 **Dean:** an actual ANGEL

 **Castiel:** dean please

 **Dean:** i love him

 **Castiel:** i love you too now shut up

* * *

 **Thea:** roy

 **Roy:** what

 **Thea:** you're in the same class as barry right now right

 **Roy:** yeah why aren't you texting him

 **Thea:** his phone's out of battery  
 **Thea:** tell him to come down to the general office

 **Roy:** what why

 **Thea:** oliver's in med bay  
 **Thea:** damien dahrk hurt him pretty bad in gym

 **Roy:** okay barry's on his way down

* * *

 **Cisco:** holy shit is oliver okay

 **Barry:** yeah he's home now  
 **Barry:** why didn't thea bring him back herself though she's his sister

 **Thea:** i had detention i wasn't allowed to leave the school

 **Barry:** i see

 **Kara:** can i come to visit

 **Barry:** yeah we're at his house come over


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker hijacks Barry's phone and talks to Iris about squads, Charlie Bradbury hooks Sara up with her friend and Barry helps Kevin Tran go boyfriend hunting.

**Sam:** this is

 **Dean:** don't say it

 **Sam:** supernatural

 **Dean:** well that's it the world's ending

 **Barry:** guess you could say that's

 **Dean:** i fucking dare you

 **Barry:** u n n a t u r a l

 **Castiel:** oh god there really is two of them

* * *

 **Sara:** i met the nelson and murdock duo today   
**Sara:** they're interested in law like laurel is so that's pretty cool

 **Cisco:** is matt a badass blind

 **Sara:** apparently matt's dad used to be a boxer?? so matt used to watch him fight and he picked up a couple tricks

 **Cisco:** WHAT

 **Winn:** could you get me his number

 **Cisco:** WINN HDHSJJSNSK

 **Sara:** unfortunately for you winn nelson and murdock are partners in more than one way

 **Winn:** WHAT

 **Sara:** are you seriously surprised ?? have you seen how tenderly matt holds foggy's arm ???

 **Cisco:** I FUCKING CALLED IT

* * *

 **Dean:** GUYS  
**Dean:** DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO DAMIEN DAHRK

 **Felicity:** WHAT

 **Iris:** SPILL THE TEA

 **Dean:** HE'S IN HOSPITAL  
**Dean:** apparently he got hit by a bicycle and broke his arm and his knee's got an ugly gash in it

 **Kara:** did someone knock him down?

 **Dean:** no someone threw a bicycle at him

 **Iris:** THREW A BICYCLE

 **Barry:** ollie

 **Oliver:** there were no witnesses

* * *

 **Eddie:** _(gif of the skype monkey)_

 **Barry:** i was about to scream because emojis but it's the skype monkey so you get a pass

* * *

 **Barry:** I HATE ART EXAMS

 **Oliver:** who doesn't

 **John:** ha sucks to be you

 **Oliver:** shut the fuck

 **Dean:** we hate it too

 **Barry:** oi destiel come to the art room

 **Dean:** we're having lunch with sam charlie and kevin right now though

 **Barry:** bring them

 **Dean:** alright do you want anything from that mall near school bc we're there

 **Barry:** i'll eat anything honestly and get ollie a granola bar or something

 **Dean:** okay we're heading back to school now

* * *

_Dean Winchester added Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran_

**Barry:** ?? kachow ??

 **Kevin:** ?? kachika ??

 **Iris:** i thought sam was bad enough but now there's kevin

 **Sara:** hey charlie

 **Charlie:** oh hi

 **Sara:** you're interested in girls correct

 **Charlie:** ahahaha as it turns out i already have a girlfriend  
**Charlie:** dorothy baum

 **Sara:** shit worth a shot though

 **Charlie:** BUT  
**Charlie:** my friend nyssa is looking for a girlfriend

 **Sara:** hook me up with her number

 **Charlie:** actually she's with me right now if you come over to the computer lab you can meet her

 **Sara:** going over

* * *

 **Sara:** guess who got a girlfriend

 **Cisco:** everyone's getting a girlfriend

 **Charlie:** it's girlfriend season

 **Sara:** who's dating nyssa al ghul  
**Sara:** that's right ME

 **Charlie:** i knew it would work out  
**Charlie:** i love connecting my fellow gays

 **Kevin:** i wish i had a boyfriend

 **Barry:** are you gay

 **Kevin:** i had a girlfriend in my previous school so no i'm not gay  
**Kevin:** i'm just experimenting

 **Barry:** well what's your type perhaps i could pair you up with someone

 **Kevin:** smart funny lowkey badass i guess ??

 **Barry:** well i recently made friends with a guy named tony stark he's smart pretty and funny  
**Barry:** plus he's got an electromagnet in his chest that's pretty badass if i do say so myself

 **Kevin:** hook me up

_Barry Allen shared a contact: Tony Stark_

**Kevin:** thanks barry

 **Barry:** there's another guy he's a year below us

 **Kevin:** i don't mind

 **Barry:** peter parker he's really smart and he's in advanced placement

 **Kevin:** HEY I'VE SEEN HIM

 **Barry:** do you have his number

 **Kevin:** nope hook me up too

_Barry Allen shared a contact: Peter Parker_

**Kevin:** thanks man you cool

 **Barry:** let me know if it works out kev

* * *

 **Kevin:** didn't work out with either  
**Kevin:** B U T

 **Barry:** DID YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE

 **Kevin:** there's a guy who's really cute in my accounting class

 **Barry:** WHO

 **Kevin:** he's called glenn rhee??

 **Winn:** OH I KNOW HIM  
**Winn:** we love a power asian couple

 **Kevin:** HSJSKSJSK

 **Alex:** i'm friends with him  
**Alex:** we met through my girlfriend maggie bc glenn's best friend is called maggie too

 **Kevin:** does he like boys

 **Alex:** he's experimenting too

_Alex Danvers shared a contact: Glenn Rhee_

**Alex:** you're welcome

 **Kevin:** 100% sure it won't work out but i'll give it a shot thanks alex

* * *

 **Kevin:** i have a date with glenn tonight send help

 **Barry:** GOOD LUCK

* * *

 **Oliver:** so bruce wayne is dating clark kent???

 **Kara:** exCUSE ME ?!?!?!  
**Kara:** MY COUSIN IS DATING BRUCE WAYNE???  
**Kara:** i'm gonna kill him dead

* * *

 **Barry:** hello

 **Iris:** isn't it like chemistry for you now why are you texting you love that class

 **Barry:** it's not barry  
**Barry:** hi i'm peter parker

 **Iris:** oh you're that junior who's friends with tony right

 **Barry:** yes that's me  
**Barry:** i love that squad

 **Iris:** i love drama so fill me in on who's in your squad

 **Barry:** well me, tony stark, james rhodes, samuel wilson, natasha romanov, clinton barton, steve rogers, bucky barnes, bruce banner, scott lang, t'challa, stephen strange, thor odinson and loki laufeyson, wanda and pietro maximoff

 **Iris:** wowowowowow your squad is so cool  
**Iris:** i heard there's another squad too?

 **Barry:** oh yeah   
**Barry:** matt murdock, foggy nelson, frank castle, jessica jones, luke cage, danny rand and elektra natchios

 **Iris:** your squads are all so badass  
**Iris:** ours is a mess

 **Barry:** no it looks fun i'm just confused on who's in the original and who are honorary

 **Iris:** well the Originals™️ are me, barry allen, caitlin snow, cisco ramon, wally west, oliver queen, felicity smoak, john diggle, thea queen, roy harper, sara lance, kara danvers and winn schott

 **Barry:** the queens are in your squad ???? wow count me jealous  
**Barry:** then who are the honorary members

 **Iris:** the Honoraries™️ are sam and dean winchester, castiel novak, charlie bradbury, kevin tran, alex danvers, maggie sawyer, eddie thawne, leonard and lisa snart

 **Barry:** HOW MANY POPULAR KIDS ARE IN YOUR SQUAD WHAT  
**Barry:** THE QUEENS THE WINCHESTERS CASTIEL CHARLIE KEVIN SARA

 **Iris:** we're cool we been knew these facts !

 **Barry:** HEJSKSJSKKS  
**Barry:** oh ew peter took my phone  
**Barry:** delete it remove all evidence he was here


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco introduces the squad to Hartley Rathaway, some of them fangirl over Olivarry and Oliver organizes a surprise for Barry's birthday.

**Barry:** you are the

 **Oliver:** barry you don't have to do this

 **Barry:** DANCING QUEEEEEEEN

 **Oliver:** that's it we're breaking up

* * *

 **Felicity:** i just met this really cute guy who's in my electronics class and he's ??? perfect ???

 **Caitlin:** who is it

 **Felicity:** ray palmer

 **Kara:** my OTHER COUSIN??

 **Felicity:** HE'S YOUR COUSIN

 **Kara:** HEJJSSKKSJSKSKS

 **Felicity:** OH YEAH CAITLIN  
 **Felicity:** ronnie definitely has a crush on you

 **Caitlin:** w h a t

 **Felicity:** YOU SHOULD GO OUT TOGETHER

 **Caitlin:** well i kinda like him too so maybe ???

 **Felicity:** I'LL GET HIM TO ASK YOU OUT

* * *

 **Cisco:** i have some drama

 **Winn:** SPILL

 **Cisco:** so you know hartley rathaway

 **Dean:** snobby rich deaf kid with glasses who's always dressed in black about yay big?

 **Cisco:** THAT'S HIM  
 **Cisco:** okay so barry and i decided to talk to him today  
 **Cisco:** and he's actually so different in real life wtf

 **Caitlin:** how different

 **Oliver:** if he insulted barry i'm throwing hands

 **Cisco:** noo he didn't insult either of us

 **Oliver:** if he flirted with barry i'm throwing hands

 **Cisco:** well...

 **Oliver:** that's it you're going down deaf kid

 **Cisco:** OK BUT POINT BEING HE'S REALLY NICE

 **Winn:** ok i have a bad feeling about this

 **Cisco:** S O  
 **Cisco:** barry and i got his number  
 **Cisco:** and he may or may not be joining art club on friday???

 **Kara:** exCUSE me ??

 **Cisco:** HEAR ME OUT  
 **Cisco:** HE'S REALLY NICE AND FUNNY  
 **Cisco:** LOOK I'LL ADD HIM HERE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM YOU CAN KICK HIM OKAY

_Cisco Ramon added Hartley Rathaway_

**Hartley:** hey i'm hartley rathaway and i'm pretty gay

 **Wally:** i like him already

 **Iris:** IT RHYMES

 **Oliver:** heard you flirted with my boy fight me

 **Hartley:** which boy

 **Winn:** "which boy" fat mood

 **Oliver:** barry allen

 **Hartley:** oh sorry didn't know he was taken  
 **Hartley:** he's really oblivious

 **Oliver:** ok true

 **Hartley:** also if i came off snobby and stuff it's because my parents don't want me to act all "gay" and whatever

 **Dean:** oh man now i feel bad  
 **Dean:** shit sorry man i hate conservative parents

 **Hartley:** dean winchester has conservative parents ??

 **Dean:** yeah my dad  
 **Dean:** it's part of the reason sammy and i live with cas

 **Hartley:** oh i'm sorry

 **Dean:** nah dude it's fine  
 **Dean:** you're cool and most of us are gay one way or another you'll fit in nicely

 **Hartley:** thank you

 **Cisco:** see?? he isn't so bad

* * *

 **Leonard:** hey who's in the art room right now

 **Barry:** ollie and me why

 **Leonard:** i left my wallet there could you check if it's still there

 **Barry:** yeah we've been wondering whose wallet this is  
 **Barry:** why don't you keep your ID in your wallet tho??

 **Leonard:** do i really want someone to steal my ID

 **Barry:** okay true  
 **Barry:** anyway come up and get your wallet  
 **Barry:** hurry tho we wanna grab lunch

* * *

 **Iris:** barry and oliver are really cute

 **Cisco:** my current mood

 **Iris:** LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN THEM  
 **Iris:** they always go out for lunch together  
 **Iris:** and barry's rambling about science  
 **Iris:** and oliver doesn't understand a word but he listens anyway because he loves him so much wow i love their love

 **Cisco:** that's cute wtf

 **Iris:** right ???

 **Kara:** OH BEFORE THEY WERE TOGETHER there was this camp and barry didn't really want to go but everyone wanted oliver there because he's popular and everyone loves him  
 **Kara:** and oliver just went "i'm not going without barry" and i SCREAMED

 **Winn:** I WAS THERE AND I SOBBED

 **Felicity:** WHEN BARRY AND OLIVER FIRST MET AND I WAS TALKING TO BARRY AND HE WAS LIKE "if you liked oliver i can see why i mean he's a billionaire and he's so handsome and funny" and a lot of other things and i was like "sounds like you wanna date him" AND HE JUST LAUGHED SHYLY AND LOOKED AWAY

 **Dean:** i can't believe all this time i've missed out on this beautiful gay content

 **Charlie:** i'm officially adopting them they're my gay sons

 **Thea:** I HAVE ONE FROM BEFORE THEY STARTED DATING

 **Cisco:** OLIVERS SISTER DEFINITELY HAS THE BEST OLIVARRY CONTENT SPILL IT THEA

 **Thea:** we were in the air conditioned computer lab working on something and it was super cold so oliver gave barry his jacket and barry asked him "won't you get cold" and oliver's stupid ass just went "i don't get cold barry"   
 **Thea:** he got a cold later BDJSKJSKS

 **Iris:** IM MELTING  
 **Iris:** THEY'RE SO CUTE I'M GONNA CRY

* * *

 **Hartley:** being deaf is hard

 **Sara:** i know a blind kid

 **Hartley:** i think i know him  
 **Hartley:** matthew murdock?

 **Sara:** YEAH

 **Hartley:** we're partners in physics  
 **Hartley:** he's actually really nice  
 **Hartley:** i wish he could see so we could add him to the group chat

 **Sara:** honestly i do too he's so adorable

* * *

_Felicity Smoak added Ronnie Raymond_

**Felicity:** yES i know he's not in art club BUT he's dating caitlin now SO

 **Barry:** WHAT  
 **Barry:** AW

 **Felicity:** MOOD

* * *

 **Lisa:** hey who has math third and fourth period

 **Cisco:** i do

 **Lisa:** come find me i'm in a gold leather jacket i'm lonely

 **Cisco:** yeah i'm on my way to the classroom  
 **Cisco:** wow you're really pretty

 **Lisa:** aw thanks you too

 **Leonard:** you play a dangerous game ramon that's my sister

* * *

_Oliver Queen added Caitlin Snow, Castiel Novak, Charlie Bradbury, Cisco Ramon, Dean Winchester, Felicity Smoak, Iris West, John Diggle, Kara Danvers, Kevin Tran, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Roy Harper, Sam Winchester, Sara Lance, Thea Queen, Wally West and Winn Schott Jr_

**Oliver:** ok so for those of you who don't know  
 **Oliver:** barry's birthday is tomorrow

 **Sam:** are we gonna do anything??

 **Oliver:** i ordered a cake and got him a gift  
 **Oliver:** right okay so here's the plan for tomorrow

 **Winn:** *leans forward* i'm listening

 **Oliver:** right when school is dismissed, there's a two hour break in between dismissal and art club as always

 **Felicity:** what's next

 **Oliver:** thea's coming with me to get the cake from the shop i ordered it from  
 **Oliver:** barry and i always go for lunch together after school and in between dismissal and art club so i need some of you to fill up his schedule for that

 **Leonard:** sara and i can handle him for a while

 **Sara:** yes i volunteer

 **Oliver:** right leonard and sara then  
 **Oliver:** dean and cas could you be the backup??

 **Dean:** yeah sure man

 **Oliver:** cool thank you  
 **Oliver:** when we return, we need you to keep barry away from our locations for the two hours because thea and i will be doing some stuff  
 **Oliver:** some unrelated to the surprise but we'll be carrying the cake around  
 **Oliver:** if you see us, text me and we'll move

 **Thea:** or if we see you, we'll text you and you move barry away from us

 **Leonard:** got it

 **Kara:** THIS IS SO FUN

 **Iris:** i'm so excited jejehekks  
 **Iris:** can i help with the cake??

 **Oliver:** you can help me with the icing because the cake shop makes good cakes but doesn't do icing

 **Iris:** I'LL HELP WITH THAT THEN

 **Oliver:** i think that's it then  
 **Oliver:** the rest of you just be at the cafeteria when i tell you to

* * *

 **Oliver:** hey thea and i are back with the cake  
 **Oliver:** who's with him at the moment?

 **Castiel:** barry's with me and dean

 **Oliver:** okay keep him away from the cafeteria  
 **Oliver:** who's near me

 **Iris:** i'm on the way to the cafeteria do you have he icing??

 **Cisco:** me too

 **Oliver:** yeah cisco got it while thea and i got the cake  
 **Oliver:** okay hurry guys

* * *

 **Oliver:** the cake's done destiel you guys can being him here now

 **Dean:** finally he started talking about quantum physics

 **Oliver:** i love him

* * *

 **Barry:** I'M STILL CRYING

 **Barry:** THAT WAS SO SWEET OF YOU ALL  
 **Barry:** OLLIE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **Oliver:** i love you too

 **Iris:** THIS IS SO CUTE


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad tells iconic squad stories and they decide that Cisco and Winn should date.

**Kevin:** i'm bored

 **Caitlin:** me too

 **Kevin:** do y'all have funny squad stories

 **Cisco:** WHAT KIND OF SQUAD DOESN'T HAVE FUNNY SQUAD STORIES

 **Winn:** WE HAVE INFINITE WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR ABOUT

 **Dean:** so i heard barry and iris used to date

 **Cisco:** THAT'S LITERALLY SO FUNNY BECAUSE BARRY CAME OUT AS GAY A FEW WEEKS LATER

 **Kevin:** REALLY JDHSJSKNSKS

 **Iris:** IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF ME

 **Barry:** YEAH IT WASN'T I PROMISE IRIS IS A REALLY GOOD GIRLFRIEND

 **Sam:** how many girls did you date before

 **Barry:** iris and a girl named patty spivot (she changed schools two months ago tho)

 **Sara:** THAT ONE TIME KARA DATED JIMMY OLSEN FOR TWO FULL MINUTES

 **Winn:** IM FUCKDIDN CHOKIDND  
 **Winn:** THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THIGN

 **Kevin:** TWO FULL MINUTES HDHSKSJJSS

 **Dean:** WAS JIMMY OLSEN THAT BAD

 **Kara:** I DON'T WANNA ANSWER THAT

 **Winn:** I CANT BRETHE

 **Kevin:** DO YOU HAVE ANY FUNNY MEETINGS

 **Caitlin:** WHEN OLIVER MET FELICITY WHEN THEY WERE JUNIORS OLIVER HAD GOTTEN INTO A FIGHT

 **Wally:** HE WAS ALL BLOODY AND BRUISED AND HE GOT HIMSELF INTO HER CAR AND WHEN FELICITY SAW HIM SHE SCREAMED

 **Felicity:** I HAD A DYING SCHOOLMATE IN MY CAR OF COURSE I HAD A HEART ATTACK

 **Kevin:** THIS IS SOFUNYND HDHDJD  
 **Kevin:** ANY OTHERS

 **Roy:** WHEN I MET THEA WE WERE AT THIS STUPID WORKSHOP A TEACHER SIGNED US UP FOR  
 **Roy:** AND WE DIDN'T WANT TO BE THERE SO THEA WAS LIKE "HEY WHO WANTS TO SKIP THIS WITH ME" AND OBVIOUSLY EVERYONE SAID YES

 **Barry:** THIS IS OEN OF KY FABOURITE STORIES DJSJSKSJ

 **Roy:** THEN THE TEACHER ARRIVED AND THEA LOCKED HER IN THE FUCKDIDN CLASSROOM

 **Kevin:** IM FUCKIDN SCREAIMIFND HELP

 **Charlie:** LOCKED HER IN

 **Thea:** nobody fucks with me bitch

 **Roy:** that was the moment i loved her

 **Alex:** THAT'S SO CUTE WHAT

 **Leonard:** when barry and i met we were in electronics class and we were supposed to hack into something  
 **Leonard:** barry asked me for help because for some reason a stupid pop up won't go away and he heard i was a pro at that kind of stuff  
 **Leonard:** so i go over to help him and he has a fucking fbi pop up saying 'what the fuck do you think you're doing bitch'

 **Kevin:** THE FBI POP UP D DJDHJSJSJS

 **Iris:** IM SCREMAIDN THE MESSAGE

 **Barry:** WHAT YOU BEING SO LOUD FOR

 **Oliver:** when barry and i met it was at the new art club members orientation thing and i introduced myself to him like "hey i'm oliver queen"  
 **Oliver:** and barry said "hey i'm gay fuck i mean i'm barry allen"

 **Kara:** IM ACTUALLY WHEEZINF

 **Cisco:** HI IM GAY SHSJSKKSKSKSK

 **Barry:** WHY IS EVERYONE EXPOSINH ME

 **Caitlin:** when barry first met cisco and me he was unconscious because he didn't eat enough and we brought him to the med bay

 **Winn:** I LOVE THIS STORY

 **Caitlin:** so because we brought him there we felt obligated to stay and watch him so we waited  
 **Caitlin:** and cisco started playing bad romance

 **Dean:** WHY BAD ROMANCE

 **Barry:** FUCKDJDNHDJDJ

 **Caitlin:** so i asked cisco why the fuck is he playing bad romance and he just goes "HIS FACEBOOK SAYS HE LIKES LADY GAGA"

 **Kevin:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S FUNNIER LADY GAGA OR FACEBOOK

 **Caitlin:** and then barry wakes up and he looks at cisco and they both start belting out "RAH RAH AH AH AH ROMA ROMAMA"

 **Cisco:** JEJSGSJSJSKWK

 **Charlie:** IM FUCKDIDJ CRYINS

 **Dean:** THIS IS THE FUNNIEST SQUAD I'VE EVER BEEN IN HELP

 **Oliver:** BARRY YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WOKE UP BECAUSE OF MOTHERFUCKING LADY GAGA

 **Barry:** WHY ELSE WOULD I WAKE UP

 **Kara:** I CANT BRWTAHEHEBSJ

 **Iris:** I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE LADY GAGA WOKE YOU UP AND WATER TO THE FACE DIDN'T

 **Kara:** WHEN THEA AND BARRY FIRST MET

 **Thea:** BARRY THOUGHT I WAS OLIVER'S GIRLFRIEND

 **Roy:** YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS DVDJKSJSJS

 **Barry:** IN MY DEFENCE NOBODY TOLD ME

 **Oliver:** IT WAS GOLD

 **Leonard:** what happened

 **Thea:** MY MOM KEPT PLAYING ALONG SHSHKSJSK  
 **Thea:** AND BARRY WAS SO JEALOUS SO HE CAME UP TO ME AND WAS LIKE  
 **Thea:** "so how's it like dating someone's who so obviously likes men"

 **Felicity:** IM CHOKIDN

 **Cisco:** BARRY HAD NO CHILL FUCKHDJSHSJSKBSJS

 **Winn:** BDHSJSJSKSKS BARRY NOOO IDHDJSHJS

 **Barry:** I'M SORRYDHJDHSJS

 **Thea:** AND ROY HADN'T COME OUT TO ME THEN SO I WAS LIKE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ROY ISN'T GAY AND BARRY JUST "OH GOD I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE DATING ROY I'M SORRY"

 **Roy:** IT WAS ICONIC DHDJSJJS

 **Dean:** IM FUCKDIDNBDJD

 **Sam:** DO YOU HAVE ANY SWEET STORIES I NEED A CHANGE OF PACE

 **Barry:** KARA AND WINN MET AT THE BAR

 **Kevin:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **Kara:** IT WAS SO SWEET  
 **Kara:** a guy was hitting on me and i was getting uncomfortable and i already told him no but he wouldn't back off  
 **Kara:** so winn came up and was like "hey honey you ready to go?" and the guy just went oh i didn't know you were taken sorry and he left  
 **Kara:** and that's the beginning of my best friendship with winn

 **Charlie:** THAT'S SO SWEET

 **Sara:** I WAS NEVER TOLD THIS STORY THAT'S SO NICE OF WINN  
 **Sara:** if it was me i would have beat the shit out of him

 **Barry:** YOU WOULD

 **Oliver:** remember the time cisco and winn met in the bathroom

 **Kevin:** what happened in the bathroom

 **Oliver:** winn was putting on eyeliner and cisco walked in and winn was like "what have you never seen eyeliner before"  
 **Oliver:** and cisco just says "no i have i just have never seen someone put it on that well TEACH ME"

 **Sam:** honestly cisco and winn are iconic

 **Barry:** THEY ARE

 **Castiel:** they should date

 **Caitlin:** I SECOND THAT NOTION

 **Kara:** AND THEY'RE SO ALIKE  
 **Kara:** THEY LOVE TECHNOLOGY AND THEY ACTUALLY LOVE MAKING OUTFITS AND STUFF

 **Barry:** cisco always makes my halloween costumes and winn always makes kara's and they're so good each time

 **Iris:** AND THEY'RE BOTH ADORABLY NERDY PLEASE I NEED THIS

 **Leonard:** they sound matching

 **Winn:** OKAY FINE SINCE THE PUBLIC DEMANDS IT  
 **Winn:** cisco ramon will you go on a date with me

 **Cisco:** i don't see why not

 **Barry:** I'M SCREECHING I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR SO FUCKING LONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The classroom locking story is actually a real story of two of the members in my art squad LMAO


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara starts a new squad named the Legends, Oliver and Barry face homophobia and Sara starts a pride parade in Amanda Waller's office.

_Sara Lance added Amaya Jiwe, Jax Jackson, Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter_

**Sara:** welcome my new squad

 **Barry:** excuse you

 **Leonard:** mick is here

 **Mick:** hey boss

 **Nate:** wtf  
 **Nate:** you never told us you had a squad before us

 **Sara:** len, mick, rip, amaya, nate, ray, jax and me are a new squad we call ourselves Legends

 **Cisco:** BOOOOO

 **Ray:** excuse me

 **Oliver:** excused

 **Winn:** OLIVER DNSHJSKS

* * *

 **Sara:** if you ever feel tired, just remember that rip once saw us and took a long swig of alcohol before saying "i fucking hate this squad"

 **Barry:** a mood

* * *

 **Rip:** i'm a lover not a fighter

 **Ray:** you punched me this morning

 **Rip:** well you shouldn't have fucking touched my bloody cake you fuckwad

* * *

 **Oliver:** amanda waller strikes again

 **Iris:** spill the tea!!!

 **Barry:** so apparently she's homophobic??

 **Alex:** she's WHAT

 **Dean:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **Rip:** whatever happens to her next time she's in my vicinity is purely accidental especially if she lands in hospital

 **Sara:** RIP

 **Oliver:** so barry kara and i were in the classroom after school studying together for a history test

 **Kara:** barry and oliver were being really cute and stuff  
 **Kara:** and suddenly waller appeared

 **Thea:** omg

 **Oliver:** and she saw me kissing barry's cheek so she came in

 **Hartley:** what now

 **Oliver:** barry and i have been signed up for councelling sessions by her bc being gay/bisexual makes us children of the devil and we need to be cured from our disease

 **Sam:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Iris:** THAT'S FUCKED UP

 **Rip:** ok i'm gonna throw her into another dimension

 **Sara:** i'm going to start a riot at her office who's with me  
 **Sara:** central college gays

 **Dean:** I'LL JOIN

 **Sam:** OH MY GOD LET'S START A SCHOOL CLUB CALLED CENTRAL COLLEGE GAYS ALL LGBT+ KIDS WELCOME

 **Sara:** i'm already looking up how to start a club  
 **Sara:** let's start one to piss her off and riot to make it worse

 **Castiel: i**  second that motion

 **Sara:** WHO WANTS IN ON THE CLUB I NEED AT LEAST FIFTEEN STARTER MEMBERS

 **Cisco:** how many gays do we have in here i'll just list them all and count  
 **Cisco:** barry, oliver, cisco, winn, kara, alex, maggie, dean, sam, castiel, kevin, charlie, sara, leonard, roy, hartley  
 **Cisco:** THAT'S SIXTEEN

 **Sara:** AMAZING  
 **Sara:** OK THE PRIDE CLUB HAS BEEN STARTED OUR MEETINGS ARE IRREGULARLY SCHEDULED WE MEET WHEN WE WANT TO  
 **Sara:** INVITE ANY AND ALL LGBT+ PEOPLE

 **Barry:** thank you guys i appreciate your support a lot

 **Thea:** OF COURSE  
 **Thea:** ALSO WHEN ARE WE RIOTING  
 **Thea:** IT'S GONNA BE SO FUN

 **Sara:** collect all the gays and allies in central college and then we riot

* * *

_Sara Lance added Alex Danvers, Amaya Jiwe, Barry Allen, Balthazar Roché, Bela Talbot, Bucky Barnes, Caitlin Snow, Castiel Novak, Charlie Bradbury, Chuck Shurley, Cisco Ramon, Crowley MacLeod, Dean Winchester, Felicity Smoak, Foggy Nelson, Gabriel Novak, Harley Quinn, Hartley Sawyer, Iris West, Jax Jackson, John Constantine, John Diggle, Kara Danvers, Kevin Tran, Laurel Lance, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Maggie Sawyer, Mick Rory, Nate Heywood, Nyssa al Ghul, Oliver Queen, Pamela Isley, Peter Parker, Ray Palmer, Ray Terrill, Rip Hunter, Roy Harper, Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers, T'Challa, Thea Queen, Tony Stark, Wally West, Winn Schott Jr._

**Sara:** let us all meet outside her office right now  
 **Sara:** we RIOT for barry and oliver and every gay in central college  
 **Sara:** and also bc we're petty ass bitches  
 **Sara:** foggy remember to get matt

 **Foggy:** of course and i'll bring karen too

 **Sara:** tony i dont have the numbers of everyone in your squad so you know what to do  
 **Sara:** matt's squad too  
 **Sara:** let's piss a bitch off

* * *

 **Sara:** WALLER WAS SO PISSED

 **Barry:** i love you guys so much wow

 **Hartley:** that riot was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen tbh  
 **Hartley:** like a mini pride parade

 **Amaya:** the most iconic thing was sara kissing all the girls

 **Cisco:** TRUE

 **Tony:** that was so fucking fun  
 **Tony:** do the two of you still have counselling

 **Oliver:** we're not attending them  
 **Oliver:** fuck waller and her homophobic ass

 **Harley:** WE GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN

 **Sara:** PRIDE CLUB

* * *

 **Sara:** SO MANY PEOPLE ARE JOINING THE PRIDE CLUB WOW I LOVE !!!

 **Barry:** i didn't know central college had so many lgbt kids

 **Felicity:** neither did i ???

 **Sara:** some joined just to show support but it's still nice  
 **Sara:** waller's trying to get the club taken down

 **Oliver:** tell her if she can take a dick she can take a club

 **Cisco:** OH MY FUCKIFNF GOD

* * *

 **Mick:** oi haircut

 **Ray:** what

 **Mick:** stop doing that

 **Ray:** doing what

 **Mick:** that look

 **Ray:** what look

 **Mick:** that look

 **Ray:** well i cant see it can i

 **Mick:** there's a mirror behind you

 **Ray:** it's my face

 **Mick:** yes

 **Ray:** what the fuck RUDE

* * *

_Leonard Snart added Ray Terrill (Ray T)_

**Leonard:** meet my boyfriend ray terrill

 **Ray T:** hello apparently there's another ray in here so i have to change my user

 **Ray:** wow sorry smh

 **Lisa:** this is so cute wtf

* * *

_Pride Club_

_LGBT+ members_  
• Alex Danvers — Gay  
• Amaya Jiwe — Bisexual  
• Barry Allen — Gay  
• Bucky Barnes — Gay  
• Castiel Novak — Gay, Asexual  
• Charlie Bradbury — Gay  
• Chuck Shurley — Bisexual  
• Cisco Ramon — Pansexual  
• Crowley MacLeod — Pansexual  
• Dean Winchester — Bisexual  
• Eddie Thawne — Bisexual  
• Hartley Rathaway — Gay  
• John Constantine — Bisexual  
• Kara Danvers — Bisexual  
• Kevin Tran — Bisexual  
• Leonard Snart — Gay  
• Maggie Sawyer — Gay  
• Matt Murdock — Gay  
• Oliver Queen — Bisexual  
• Peter Parker — Gay  
• Ray Terrill — Gay  
• Sam Winchester — Bisexual  
• Sara Lance — Bisexual  
• Steve Rogers — Gay  
• Tony Stark — Gay  
• Wade Wilson — Pansexual  
• Winn Schott Jr — Bisexual

Allies  
• Felicity Smoak  
• Iris West  
• Jefferson Jackson  
• John Diggle  
• Lisa Snart  
• Mick Rory  
• Nate Heywood  
• Peter Parker  
• Ray Palmer  
• Rip Hunter  
• Shuri  
• T'Challa  
• Wally West


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Constantine and Lena Luthor have arrived, Leonard recruits Barry and Oliver for a mission and Winn and Cisco cry over Barry's Instagram.

**Barry:** hey iris

 **Iris:** yes

 **Barry:** i'm not going to school tomorrow could you tell me if i passed or failed chemistry

 **Iris:** sure barr

 **Barry:** if i passed, i'll chop off my head and give it to mr thawne

 **Iris:** he'll display it in his period hole  
**Iris:** I MEANT PIGEON

 **Barry:** PERIOD HOLE DHDHSKJSKA

 **Iris:** PIGEON

 **Barry:** EWWJSHJSJSJS  
**Barry:** IRISJSHSJSJKS

 **Iris:** PERHOONNNSNDJDK

 **Barry:** OH MY GSODP  
**Barry:** WHY WOULD HE PUT MY HEAD ON HIS PERIOD HOLE

 **Iris:** EWWW STOP

 **Barry:** this is going to haunt me forever

* * *

**Rip:** what do you want to be when you grow up

 **Cisco:** a spaceship

* * *

**Felicity:** no offence but iris is hot

 **Eddie:** i agree

 **Barry:** no offence but that sounds pretty gay

 **Hartley:** you sound pretty gay

 **John:** literally both of you are gay

 **Barry:** wow we get it you're straight

* * *

**Sara:** why is rip crying over a photo of a chicken wearing a hat

 **Rip:** shut the fuck up

* * *

**Ray:** does anything make you happy

 **Leonard:** i think about going to your funeral  
**Leonard:** never fails to make me smile

* * *

_Kara Danvers added Lena Luthor_

**Kara:** everyone please welcome my girlfriend

 **Barry:** I FINALLY MEET THE ESTEEMED LENA

 **Lena:** yes hello

 **Oliver:** kara won't shut up about you  
**Oliver:** that girl is in love with you

 **Barry:** keep her

 **Kara:** SHUT UP

 **Lena:** aw kara

 **Kara:** shhsjsjsbjskans

 **Lena:** love u babe

* * *

_Leonard Snart added Barry Allen and Oliver Queen_

**Leonard:** okay so i am aware that mick sometimes helps the two of you on your little dates or whatever

 **Barry:** yes that is correct why

 **Leonard:** alright so listen  
**Leonard:** do NOT tell anyone any of this or i will personally murder you

 **Barry:** i don't doubt you will so i'll shut the fuck up

 **Leonard:** mick has a stupid fucking crush on that boy scout

 **Oliver:** gonna have to be a little more specific with this 'boy scout'

 **Leonard:** that goody two shoes with the hair

 **Oliver:** ray palmer?

 **Leonard:** ah yes him

 **Barry:** you can just say his name you know

 **Leonard:** i could but i'd rather not remember his name

 **Oliver:** sometimes i don't want to remember ray either it's ok

 **Barry:** you're both RUDE

 **Leonard:** anyway  
**Leonard:** help me  
**Leonard:** ugh i can't believe i'm going to say this  
**Leonard:** matchmake them

 **Oliver:** but how

 **Leonard:** well is he taken

 **Barry:** he and felicity broke up a while ago

 **Oliver:** they did ???  
**Oliver:** how did i miss this

 **Barry:** yeah there's drama i heard ray just "wasn't feeling it anymore"

 **Oliver:** hmmMMMmm??

 **Leonard:** good he's single  
**Leonard:** alright so just do whatever it is you two lovebirds do and get them together i don't care how

_Leonard Snart left the group chat_

**Barry:** okay,,, so how we gon do that

* * *

_Oliver Queen added John Constantine_

**Oliver:** everyone this is john he's an old friend of mine

 **Constantine:** since there's already ANOTHER john here  
**Constantine:** i shall be charitable and change my user to constantine

 **John:** way to shade me  
**Diggle:** i changed mine you can change yours back to john

 **John:** everyone makes way for the king

 **Oliver:** /sighs LOUDLY/

 **John:** anyway  
**John:** hello everyone i'm bisexual and up for one night stands  
**John:** also you may not know this but i used to be oliver's secret boyfriend before he came to this school

 **Oliver:** j o h n shut

 **Barry:** /narrows eyes/

 **Oliver:**  there he is

 **John:** don't worry we broke up like a month into his new life in central college  
**John:** ur new boy is cute ollie

 **Oliver:** only barry can call me ollie smh

 **Barry:** ollie is using smh ???  
**Barry:** i've raised a legend   
**Barry:** and your ex called me cute ???

 **John:** just saw ur profile pic wow  
**John:** ur not the cute boy anymore ur the fuckable boy

 **Oliver:** the fuckable boy's boyfriend is right here

 **John:** oh yeah you can join in  
**John:** we're like a dream threesome

 **Barry:** IM SCREAMING  
**Barry:** ollie i like ur friend already

 **Oliver:** good that you like my friend just don't bang him please  
**Oliver:** and john for gods sake just bang someone else

 **John:** ugh ur no fun  
**John:** you KNOW a john/barry/oliver threesome would be hot

 **Oliver:** go away

 **John:** ANYONE else here up for banging since oliver is being a little bitch

 **Amaya:** i mean,,, i ain't saying i ain't

 **John:** ur hot k i'll meet you after school

 **Barry:** OH MY GOD

* * *

**Lena:** has anybody seen kara??

 **Iris:** why what's up

 **Lena:** some dude named mon-el won't leave her alone during math  
**Lena:** and now i can't find her

 **Caitlin:** what class is she supposed to have now

 **Lena:** chemistry i think

 **Winn:** she's with me  
**Winn:** mon-el doesn't share chem class with us

 **Lena:** ok good  
**Lena:** ugh he's such a creep i just want kara to be safe

 **Cisco:** wow i love caring girlfriends

* * *

_[Private chat: Leonard Snart—Barry Allen]_

**Leonard:** ugh

 **Barry:** what is it now

 **Leonard:** boy scout got mick a gift

 **Barry:** that's ?? cute ???

 **Leonard:** not when it's a RAT

 **Barry:** RAY GOT MICK A RAT  
**Barry:** i'm wheezing please tell me you're kidding

 **Leonard:** i fucking wish i was

 **Barry:** HEGSJJSJSJSJS

 **Leonard:** is this funny to you  
**Leonard:** it's not funny to me

 **Barry:** okay okay i'll stop

 **Leonard:** i can see you laughing from your seat

 **Barry:** OKAY I'LL STOP FOR REAL

 **Leonard:** i can't believe, out of every animal in existence, he got him a fucking rat  
**Leonard:** don't tel  
**Leonard:** i was gonna say don't tell oliver but you told him anyway

 **Barry:** i'm sorry i couldn't resist it's just too funny  
**Barry:** did mick name the rat

 **Leonard:** fine i'll ask him  
**Leonard:** he named it axel  
**Leonard:** what kind of dumbass name is axel

 **Barry:** AXEL

 **Leonard:** stop fucking laughing both of you  
**Leonard:** ugh i hate to admit it but you and robin hood are cute together

 **Barry:** we know

* * *

**Sara:** why is rip crying

 **Rip:** i'm crying because i hate the legends squad

 **Sara:** a mood

* * *

**Felicity:** okay why are cisco and winn crying over barry's latest instagram post

 **Iris:** what's his latest instagram post

**Felicity:** _(a video of barry grinning at the camera before he leans over to kiss oliver's cheek. oliver breaks into a smile.)_

**Iris:** OH MY GOD  
**Iris:** i saw a couple so beautiful i started crying ???

 **Felicity:** IM

 **Winn:** shut the fuck up felicity olivarry is beautiful

 **Cisco:** will i ever find a love like that ??

 **Winn:** On my way!

 **Cisco:** JSHSJJSKSKSLA

 **Barry:** guyshshshsjjs

 **Cisco:**  i love that the term 'olivarry' stuck

 **John:** i went out with them last weekend and i fucking HATE to say it but they're really cute together

 **Winn:** I KNOW

 **Thea:** sometimes barry stays over and i'll go downstairs to get food or something and i'll see him in one of ollie's big shirts and it just hangs over barry because he's so much smaller than ollie and i just

 **Cisco:** THATS SO CUTE IM FUCKING BREATHING INTO A BAG

 **Thea:** i just /really/ want to

 **Cisco:** scream?

 **Thea:** cry

 **Winn:** A FUCKING MOOD

 **Thea:** OH MY GOD  
**Thea:** and when barry stays over he and ollie sleep in the same bed  
**Thea:** and when i have to wake them up  
**Thea:** let's just say barry is the little spoon

 **Iris:** awwWW IM SCREAMINFRETSSAYKJDS

 **Winn:** iris is a mood


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers Barry and Oliver's famed Twitter accounts, Dean hires matchmakers and Destiel faces a physical homophobic encounter.
> 
> A super Supernatural chapter because wowza Scoobynatural was great.

**Dean:** have you seen barry and oliver's twitter pages???

 **John:** they have twitter? my god they're dominating everything except me

 **Iris:** HBHSJSJS JOHN

 **Dean:** @barryqueen and @oliverqueen are their public accounts and @flashpoint and @greenarrow are their private ones

 **Cisco:** BARRY QUEEN?? BARRY /QUEEN/ ???  
**Cisco:** THEY'RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED I'M SOBBING

 **Winn:** they're so cute i want to cry

 **Kara:** BARRY QUEEN  
**Kara:** why weren't we invited to the wedding wtf

 **Charlie:** we were ROBBED

 **Cisco:** WE REALLY WERE  
**Cisco:** i can't fucking believe this barry and oliver have so many followers and it's only because they're cute  
**Cisco:** actually i can believe it never mind

 **Winn:** their twitter stats on tweets involving each other are so high im  
**Winn:** they should become cute ass youtubers and make money off their gayness

 **John:** i believe the term for it is  
**John:** get that coin sis !  
**John:** did i do it right cisco and winn taught it to me in gym

 **Oliver:** oh god not you too

* * *

_[Twitter]_

**barry**   _@flashpoint_  
why am i gay

 **| iris west |**   _@journaliris_  
 _| in reply to @flashpoint_  
so you can love  _@greenarrow_

 **barry** _@flashpoint_  
 _| in reply to @journaliris_  
shit you right

 **Leonard Snart** _@captaincold_  
 _@flashpoint @greenarrow_ go be lovebirds somewhere else

 **[ c i s c o ]** _@vibevibevibe_  
 _@flashpoint @greenarrow_ why am i crying

 **W I N N**   _@winningschott_  
 _| in reply to @vibevibevibe_    
a fat fucking mood

 **kara !!!** _@supergirl_  
i'm crying barry and oliver are so cute

* * *

 **Barry Allen**   _@barryqueen_  
i'm sick today but hey at least ollie is coming over with a playlist of netflix shows to watch together  
 _4.1M likes, 3.8M retweets_

 **sara**   _@whitecanary_  
 _| in reply to @barryqueen_    
what the fuck what the FUCK

 **dean w** _@impala67_  
 _|in reply to @whitecanary_    
a fat mood

 **hartley r.** _@piedpiper_  
 _| in reply to @barryqueen_    
how the fuck did you get over four million likes how did you even get famous

 **anti-olivarry**   _@ripbarryhellen_  
 _| in reply to @piedpier_  
because he's a gold digger who got together with oliver queen for fame and money.

 **Oliver Queen**   _@oliverqueen_  
 _| in reply to @ripbarryhellen_    
actually, we're in a happy healthy relationship. maybe you shouldn't act like you know my personal life when you're attacking my boyfriend.

 **roy boy**   _@arsenalroy_  
 _|in reply to @oliverqueen , @ripbarryhellen_    
FUCK HIM UP OLIVER

* * *

 **Eddie:** i just looked at barry's public twitter and i'm literally speechless  
 **Eddie:** his following is INSANE

 **Iris:**  I KNOW  
 **Iris:**  he's at 5M followers i'm going to scream

 **Felicity:**  i love that both barry and oliver are verified on twitter

 **Thea:** ollie and i are queen children of course we're verified

 **John:**  i don't have twitter yet how many followers does oliver have

 **Thea:**  hold on i'll check  
 **Thea:**  6.2M bc he's rich hot and famous plus a bicon

 **John:** well that's it i'm making a twitter im gonna be the new bicon

* * *

 **hey demons it's me, ya boy**   _@constantine_  
 _@oliverqueen_ retweet if you love barry allen

_Oliver Queen retweeted your tweet!_

* * *

**John:** i love feeding off oliver's fame  
 **John:** after he retweeted me i gained so much

 **Iris:** HSHSJJSJSJ FINESSE HIM

 **Oliver:** stop finessing me

* * *

_Dean Winchester added Charlie Bradbury, Sara Lance and Wally West_

**Dean:** you guys are in gabriel's law class right

 **Sara:** gabriel novak?

 **Dean:** yes

 **Wally:** i know i am why

 **Sara:** i'm not in law but laurel matt and foggy are

 **Dean:** that's why i added you because i don't have their numbers  
 **Dean:** alright listen  
 **Dean:** my brother sam has a big ass crush on gabriel  
 **Dean:** they share law together and i need you guys help to get them together

 **Charlie:** ohhhmmyyyygoooDDDDD i love gay matchmaking

 **Sara:** i'll get laurel matt and foggy to help

 **Dean:** whoever gets them together first/the most gets 50 bucks from me   
 **Dean:** if laurel wins sara gets money too

 **Sara:** deal

* * *

 **Kevin:** i love running a twitter business  
 **Kevin:** i'm gaining so much

 **Barry:** are you actually doing people's homework and are people actually paying you

 **Kevin:** yes i've gotten over a 1000 bucks this week

 **Barry:** WHAT THE FUCK  
 **Barry:** brb doing that too

 **Kevin:** HHSJSBSJS

* * *

 **Barry Allen**  ☑️  _@barryqueen_  
i'll do your science and math homework for money i always score a straight a on both of those  
 _4.2M likes, 3.9M retweets_

* * *

 **Barry:** i can't believe i just earned 4000 bucks

 **Kevin:** WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

 **Felicity:** i just saw barry and oliver in their art club shirts trying to avoid amanda waller and it's the funniest thing ever

 **Roy:** the art club shirts have names at the back and 'ART CLUB' in the front  
 **Roy:** so they saw amanda waller and barry shhsjshahafagha

 **Thea:** BARRY JUST WENT "WHEN SHE TURNS, WE'LL TURN AROUND TOO"  
 **Thea:** AND OLIVER GOES "WHAT'S THE POINT OUR NAMES ARE ON THE BACK BARRY" BDVSJBDSJABBABS

 **Caitlin:** THATS SO FUNNY

 **Cisco:** THEY JUST RAN OFF HOLDING HANDS I LOVE A GAY COUPLE

* * *

 **Dean:** destiel vs homophobia

 **Barry:** WHO DARED TO TOUCH OUR GAY LORD AND SAVIOURS DESTIEL

 **Castiel:** eobard thawne

 **Hartley:** ugh what did that bitchass teacher do

 **Dean:** so me gabe sam and cas were hanging out after school  
 **Dean:** and then eobard thawne saw cas and i kissing and he got so pissed i hate him so much

 **Sam:** he said a lot of shit he shouldn't have been saying  
 **Sam:** like telling them to go to hell and that they were better off dead

 **Sara:** hey what the fuck he can't be allowed to say that to students

 **Rip:**  i'm already plotting his murder how should i do it

 **Barry:** he's so unreasonable we have to report him

 **Oliver:** homophobia or not, that's just not okay for a teacher to say to a student that's just fucked up

 **Iris:** HOW DARE HE ATTACK OUR BOYS

 **Kevin:** you guys are okay right?? he didn't do anything physical to you?

 **Dean:**  well he spat at us but that was it

 **Sam:** dean, he threw a rock at you  
 **Sam:** that's not fucking okay

 **Barry:** i'm sorry, he threw a fucking ROCK at you ???  
 **Barry:** what the fuck is wrong with the teachers in this school

 **Oliver:** i'm reporting him i don't care if you want us to or not, he shouldn't be teaching if he's gonna be pulling shit like that

 **Barry:**  i'm going with you

 **Castiel:** dean isn't fine with it but i will go with you as well


End file.
